The Blossoming Love
by LadyKagome436
Summary: [AU][Inu&Kag][Kik&Sess][Mir&San]How could Kagome, a transferred student, change the loneliness in Inuyasha and make him fall in love with her? Can Inuyasha and Kagome overcome another new obstacle together after dealing with Kikyou or...
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first attempt on writing a High School Fiction at Fanfiction. If you have any comments on the story, or anything to correct on the story, you can summit reviews about the story. Hope my first story will capture your interest.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Inuyasha or the characters. The plot of the story is just my creation. **

* * *

PROLOGUE

Meet Inuyasha, the seventeen-year-old unchallenged boy of Fuuka High School, who is the leader of the school's Soccer Team. Throughout the whole school, he is accepted as the coolest, richest and definitely the hottest among the boys. The teachers ignored his obvious dislike of school and the subjects, although he always gets very good results. Even though Inuyasha is accepted as the coolest, richest and definitely the hottest among the boys, he is a lonely person.

Inuyasha had a girlfriend, who is considered as the most beautiful and coolest among the girls. However Kikyou, the seventeen-year-old chairperson of the Science Club, disclaimed being the title of Inuyasha's girlfriend but had only a little interest in him (does not mean love, do not be mistaken). Instead Kikyou was head over heels with her childhood sweetheart, Sesshoumaru, who is also Inuyasha's cousin. After knowing that Kikyou fell in love in with Sesshoumaru and not him, Inuyasha hated Sesshoumaru and pretended that he did not have such a cousin.

Sesshoumaru is the cold-hearted student in the school, except being kind towards Kikyou as he treats her with his best friend. Some students in the school hated the seventeen-year-old boy's attitude while others, like Kikyou, fawn over him. In the school, unlike his cousin, he was not popular but he did not care. Sesshoumaru despised his cousin as he always disturbed Kikyou when they were young, and wish Inuyasha would not exist in this world.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had another cousin, Rin. She is a student of Fuuka Middle School, which is combined with Fuuka High School. The fifteen-year-old Rin likes to accompany Sesshoumaru before and after school hours and, like Sesshoumaru, Rin hates Inuyasha.

Also meet Kagome, a sixteen-year-old transferred student who is the best player in Lacrosse in her previous school. Although she had a sporty side, she also has optimistic, kind-hearted side. The innocent Kagome was also one of the top students in her previous school and that is why she was transferred to Fuuka High School. Kagome comes from a fairly prosperous family, with her mother and father to support her and her brother, Souta. Lately, Kagome's parents met an accident, which caused them to kick the bucket so Kagome took up part-time jobs to increase both her brother and her income as they depend on each other for survival. Kagome also had to balance her studies, sport, work and family.

Souta, who was also transferring to Fuuka Middle School, is weak in sports as he had asthma. Despite being a sick child, the fifteen-year-old tries very hard in everything he does but Kagome repeatedly advised her younger brother not to overdo himself. Souta refused to listen, not because of being a disobedient brother but he wanted his sister not to get stressful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Prologue.

_Well, that is the end of the Prologue. Hope you guys would give me any comments, bad or good. _


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _Here is Chapter One. Although it is a bit plain and boring, I still need an introduction before Kagome and Souta attend their classes. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Phew! Finally. This is the last carton I have. I've to check on Souta," Kagome put down the last carton in the right side of her dormitory, and swiped her perspiration that was rolling down the side of her face.

_Who would be my roommate? _Kagome wondered as she closed the door which creek silently. _Oh well. Just hope my roommate will not be the one who snores while he or she's asleep. _Kagome let out a laugh but covered her mouth as the thought came to her mind.

Kagome descended the stairs to Souta's dormitory. When she reached to her brother's dormitory, Kagome noticed the door was left ajar and there were noises inside the room. Kagome pushed the door and right in front of her were two boys playing pillow fights.

"Hmm, Souta?" Kagome put her head in and the two boys stopped hitting each other. There were feathers flying everywhere.

"Yes, sis?" Souta turned his head and climbed down the bed. "Want to play with us?" Souta handed his sister a pillow but Kagome pushed it aside.

"Souta, have you finished packing?" Kagome put her hands on her waist.

"Well, I…" Souta was saying.

"Haven't" Kagome finished his sentence and looked around the messy room. "When would you not learn to watch your health?" Souta lowered his head and did not reply.

"I'm so sorry that my brother had wasted your time," Kagome bowed apologetically to her brother's roommate.

"But I was the one who wanted Souta to play with me when he arrived," the roommate answered. Kagome was lost of words.

There was a long pause but Kagome broke it.

"Well, better finish packing. We have to assemble at the principal's office by 8am for a short briefing and class starts at 8.45am," Kagome looked at the clock, which hung on her brother's dormitory. It showed Kagome that it was 7.50am.

Kagome left the dormitory so the boys would have their own space.

"Your sister is really the indiscriminate type," Kagome heard Souta's roommate saying but did not pursue about it.

When Kagome entered her dormitory, a girl with long dark hair, which was drawn back and tied at the back of the head, was crouching around her luggage. From where Kagome viewed, the girl seemed to be finding something.

"Are you finding something?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm packing my stuff."

"Oh…"

The girl stood up and face Kagome with a questioning look on her face.

"Hi! My name is Kagome and I stay in this dormitory," Kagome introduced herself.

"Me too. My name is Sango. I'm in the 2nd year of High School, Class A," Sango said happily. "How about you?"

"Same as me, and that means we are classmates," Kagome said excitedly. 'And roommates?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," Sango pulled out her hand and shook Kagome's hand roughly.

"You are certainly rough," Kagome withdrew her hand quickly.

"Don't you know everyone called me 'the roughest girl in Fuuka High School'," Sango said proudly.

Kagome shook her head in reply.

"I'm a transferred student," Kagome explained. "And speaking of which, I think I'm going to be late. See you later in class."

Kagome rushed out of her dormitory, before Sango could even question her, and to Souta's dormitory. When she knew Souta was already at the principal's office, Kagome bolt out of her brother's dormitory like a lightning to the principal's office.

_I just wish I wouldn't be late_. Kagome reached the principal's office, panting. She straightened her uniform and walked in.

When her foot stepped into the principal's office, the sight of it captivated her.

_Wow! What a spacious office, _Kagome thought.

The first thing Kagome saw was the principal, sitting on the far side of a dark wooden desk, smiling warmly at her and beckoning her to sit beside her brother.

"I'm sorry for being late," Kagome said and sat beside her brother.

"Who said to assemble at the principal's office by 8am?" Souta whispered.

"Quiet or else the principal will overheard us," Kagome whispered back.

"Welcome to Fuuka High School. I'm your principal, Mrs Kaede." The principal announced. I think you have already been to your dormitory and meet your roommates. I hope you would adapt to the school's surroundings and lived happily with the students."

"Thank you, Mrs Kaede," both Kagome and Souta replied.

"Now, do both of you know your class?" Mrs Kaede confirmed.

"Yes." The siblings answered.

"Alright. You are allowed to leave and make sure you will report to your subject teacher on time and not be late," Mrs Kaede hinted.

Kagome bit her lips in embarrassment as they left the principal's office. Outside the office, Kagome sighed.

"Luckily that was a close shave," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"So… feeling lucky? It's a good thing that Mrs Kaede never scold you," Souta asked.

"Remember what Mrs Kaede told us to be on time," Kagome said, changing the subject. "Better hurry."

Both of them ran to their dormitory to prepare to go for their lessons, even though it was only 8.07 in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_Does Chapter 1 meet up to your standard or not? Do you like or dislike it… Remember to send your comments, either it is a complain or compliment. _


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is the Chapter 2 of the story, The Blossoming Love. Please remember to send comments after reading. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_doubts of something"_

scene

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"I told you it's too early," Sango dragged Kagome outside before she enters the classroom but Kagome kept forcing herself to go in. "Look at the time. It's only 8.35am."

_Why am I so eager to go to class?_ Kagome felt an urge inside her but could not figure out why she got the feeling. She stopped.

"Who's your subject teacher for the first period of lesson?"

"Mr Naraku. Why you ask?"

Kagome walked briskly to the Teachers' Staff Room and Sango tried to catch up with her. Kagome knocked on the door and asked for Mr Naraku.

A moment later, Mr Naraku came out of the Teachers' Staff Room.

"You are…"

"I'm Kagome, the transferred student. Miss Kaede asked me to find you."

"Oh, it's Kagome. Come with me to the "Staff Room". I've some things that you need to know. Sango, thank you for guiding Kagome. You may leave."

Sango left them and went to her class 2-A. When she opened the door, most of the students had arrived. She went to her sitting place. Shortly after, a lady with a sinuous, slender body entered the classroom.

"It's Kikyou."

"Good morning, Lady Kikyou."

"Hey! Princess Kikyou, nice clothes."

Her seductive eyes looked around, her chin lifted high as she walked to her seat. Soon after that, the rest of the students started to arrive.

"Mr Naraku is on his way," someone shouted. All of a sudden, all the students went back to their own seats. The classroom was so quiet that anyone could hear a pin drop.

"Class stand." Mr Naraku stepped into the classroom and walked to the middle of the classroom where his desk was situated. He signaled the class to sit.

"Today, we have a new student. She is a transferred student so I hope you would be nice to her." Mr Naraku announced. "Let's welcome Kagome."

Everyone clapped loudly, especially Sango.

In the meantime, in Fuuka Middle School, at Souta's class, 3-A

"Let's welcome Souta," the subject teacher announced and everyone clapped excitedly while Souta entered the classroom, and his lips curved upwards.

Back at Kagome's class

"Oh right. Let's see where you should sit." Mr Naraku scratched his head. "Yes. Kagome please sit at the empty seat beside Inuyasha."

"Teacher, why beside me? Why not beside the lecherous Miroku or the rough Sango? Inuyasha snarled.

"Mr Naraku…" Kagome began speaking when he interrupted.

"Never mind, Kagome."

"But…"

"This is an order from Mrs Kaede. So please obey."

"Alright."

Kagome walked to the seat beside Inuyasha and sat down. Inuyasha just turned his head away.

"Look Inuyasha. I'm just a new student." Kagome said but Inuyasha snorted in disbelief. "I'm terribly sorry and I have no idea why Mrs Kaede had made such an order. If I had a choice, I would rather sit with Sango than sit with you. Sango is my roommate and I'm happy if she sits next to me so please, I begged you, it's not my fault… I do not want it any more than you do."

"What would Kikyou think?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Is Kikyou your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, sort of. I liked her but she does not like me."

"Oh…"

"I think it's better if we stopped talking to each other from now onwards."

"Do you think …" Kagome wanted to ask Inuyasha but he was turning his head away, avoiding her to meet his gaze.

_Fine. If you want this to happen._ Kagome thought and started to take down the notes Mr Naraku was writing on the blackboard.

The morning's classes passed uneventfully and no word came out of any of their mouth. In one of the periods, Kagome was drifted away with her thoughts.

_What would Inuyasha think if I did not talk to him,_ Kagome thought. _He will not care about it even if you did not talk to him. It was him who said it was better if you and him stopped talking to each other from now onwards, _a voice in her head replied. _Yeah. It was him who said it and I did not replied back, _Kagome thought again and continue doing her work.

When lunchtime came, Kagome followed Sango to the school canteen with her sapphire-coloured lunchbox, which contained the food she made by herself. After buying her food, Sango and Kagome settled down.

"Why you did not buy canteen food?"

"It's too expensive."

They were eating happily when someone covered the overhead fluorescent's light, casting a shadow over them.

"May I sit here?" Sango and Kagome looked up.

"Excuse us for a moment," Sango replied and pulled Kagome to the other side of the table.

"Watch out for this guy. He's the school pervert," Kagome nodded her head as she was told to do so and Sango pulled Kagome back.

"Now you may join us," Sango said politely.

A tall boy with black hair tied back in a small ponytail sat next to Kagome. He greeted both Sango and Kagome before he started to consume his food.

"Who's he? You know him?" Kagome side-covered her mouth so the boy would not hear her.

"He…" Sango almost got choked.

"He's the lecherous Miroku," Sango continued.

"Why did you say that?"

Before Sango could answer Kagome's question, Sango noticed Miroku extending his hand to Kagome's buttock. Sango was boiled with rage that she stomped on Miroku's left foot hardly. Miroku withdrew his hand and turned his head away from the girls.

"Ouch." Miroku responded softly. "That damn Sango is going to get _"it"_ from me."

"Because he's a pervert," Sango answered. Kagome's brow knit in confusion as she looked at Sango.

Miroku extended his foot and touched Sango's gently. Sango was red with fury that she stomped on Miroku's left foot again, but it was harder than before that Miroku cannot resist the pain.

"Ouch!" Miroku bellowed like a trumpet that everyone in the canteen was looking at them.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in curiously, and was looking at the angry Sango and the Miroku in pain.

"Nothing," Sango shot fire daggers at Miroku when Miroku looked at Sango, smiling. _You think you can get away,_ Miroku thought and touched Sango. The feeling of the sole of a shoe makes Sango maddened with anger. In her anger, Sango stood up and slapped Miroku hardly that Miroku's face was left with a bright red mark of Sango's hand.

The afternoon lessons went by quickly. After their dismissal, Sango had to go for a school meeting so Kagome went back to the dormitory by herself.

Kagome took a 30 minutes walk to return her dormitory. When she reached her dormitory, Kagome unlocked the door to her dormitory. Kagome left her backpack on a chair. She walked to her bed and sat on it as she was overcome with fatigue. Soon, Kagome fell asleep, drifted away by a dream she was having…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

_Hope you guys would send tons of comments. I'm not asking you guys to send comments immediately after reading each chapter. I just want to know what others think of my story. Do not be misapprehending about what I had said earlier of ' sending tons of comments'. _


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is Chapter 3. Enjoy reading and please, please give comments on the story after reading. Although I rated this story as a romance/drama, I need to say more about the characters before entering the romance part. Sorry. _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha 

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_doubts of something"_

_Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

After entering his own dormitory, Inuyasha threw his knapsack on the floor. He lay on his bed, thinking. Then from his lying position, he went to his sitting position. In front of him, at his side-table stood a photo. Inuyasha took it and went to his lying position again. He stared at the photo, memories from the past now forming inside his head.

_Flashback_

"My name is Kikyou…"

Sesshoumaru and I listened attentively at the girl introducing herself.

_She's beautiful_, the girl's beauty attracted me. _I wonder does Sesshoumaru feel this way._

After the long black-haired girl finished introducing herself, she went back to her seat. My gaze followed the girl's movements.

_End of Flashback_

_Kikyou had not changed at all,_ Inuyasha thought as he compared Kikyou's looks to when she was just a child. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

_Continue Flashback_

"Sesshoumaru, do you think Kikyou is a beautiful girl," I whispered to his cousin.

"Yeah. Her beauty is a rare one," Sesshoumaru agreed.

After school, Sesshoumaru and I approached the girl. Kikyou was about to leave the classroom when she saw us with walking towards her. She took a step back as we approached nearer to her.

"Hi, I'm Sesshoumaru."

"My name is Inuyasha. Nice to meet you."

"Nice… nice… to meet you."

"Shall we be friends," I asked.

"Hmm… Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, certainly sure."

"Let's go home together."

Kikyou nodded her head happily. I noticed that Kikyou seemed to be unsure of whether it was safe to go with us or not.

"Don't worry. We will not hurt you. We just want to be friends with you," I confirmed with a confident tone.

Kikyou smiled so it will make sure that her "_new" _friends will not be worried about her but I knew her smile was a reluctant one so I was the one who chatted the most than Sesshoumaru on our way home.

From that day onwards, the three of us became very good friends. We even took a picture of ourselves together. After that, Kikyou mixed around with a group of bad girls and left the two of us. I noticed that Kikyou's attitude had changed when she came back to reunite with the two of us.

After the three of us graduated from Fuuka Middle School, we went to study in Fuuka High School. I decided to take action to declare my love towards Kikyou.

At first, I wrote a love letter and bought a bouquet of different varieties of flowers to represent the different reasons why I love her and sent them to her house but Kikyou rejected them. Many attempts were made but each and every one was rejected. I did not give up until Sesshoumaru told me to give up hope, as Kikyou is a stubborn girl; once Kikyou makes a decision, she will never change her mind.

Later that year, I heard that Kikyou loved Sesshoumaru. I was so furious that time that I hit my cousin but ended up having a big slap from Kikyou. After this unhappy event occurred, I hated Sesshoumaru and our friendship bond was broken. Sesshoumaru also dislikes me as I kept disturbing Kikyou with my attempts of declaring my love towards Kikyou. When Sesshoumaru left me, I was a lonely person although everyone respect me.

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha stood up and placed the photo back to its original place. He walked to the bathroom, took a towel which was folded neatly on the basin outside the bathroom, before taking a shower. Inuyasha intended to take a half an hour hot bath in order to clear away his bad memories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 is a bit shorter than I had expected it to be. Sorry. I just hope you guys would understand why Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hate each other, and why Inuyasha is a lonely person. I think until this chapter, I still feel that the story is lacking of interest but please R&R or should I stop here… _


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I had troubles thinking about what to write for this Chapter. Finally I have decided. Want to know? Then read about it. Please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and his characters 

_thoughts_

"talking"

_Sound of something/Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"_Piang!_" The sound of the dishes broken into a thousand pieces alarmed the customers. Kagome stopped what she was writing down of the order of the customers and looked up. She left the pad on the table as she helped her colleague to sweep up the broken pieces and threw them away.

"Thanks a lot, Kagome," her colleague, Ayumi, thanked Kagome.

"It's alright, Ayumi. Next time, just do not repeat the mistakes if not Manager will be the one who reprimands you and not helping you," Kagome said with a laugh and went back to taking orders from the customers.

Being new to working as a waitress, Kagome strives very hard to remember what the customer wants because what the customer said is always true. Some customers that Kagome met on her first day of work were very choosy. There were also some customers Kagome had to deal with who ordered a particular food and when it is serve to the customers, they declined having to order the food, which in the end makes Kagome feel angry about it. She was so busy on the whole Sunday that she felt run down after a hard day's work. She did not realise that someone is watching her every movement and actions.

The next day, when Kagome woke up, she realised Sango had left so Kagome had to go to school by herself. She did not like it because there was no one to accompany her, talk to her while she is on the way to school.

_Why did Sango go to school so early in the morning,_ Kagome looked at the watch. It was 8.20am. _Maybe she had something on in the morning._

When Kagome arrived at her destination, she saw many students looking at her and whispering vaguely.

"So she's the one," Kagome somehow heard someone saying.

"Yeah."

When Kagome reached her classroom, her classmates were whispering but after seeing Kagome, they stopped.

When Kagome left her backpack on her seat, she noticed Sango was seating at her seat. Her face was expressionless. Kagome knew something is going on in the school and she was left in the dark so Kagome approached Sango.

"What happened? What is everyone whispering about? Why am I kept in the dark of something that is happening in the school?"

"Well, you have nothing to worry."

"Tell me, Sango. Or else I'll not befriend you. So spill of what you've knew."

"It's really nothing."

Kagome gave a stern stare and Sango knew she had to tell the truth if not her friendship with Kagome will be gone forever.

"Alright, you won."

"So spill."

"Are you taking up part-time jobs?"

"Yeah."

"You know this school is meant for the wealthy and rich people to study in, not the poor." Sango lowered her voice.

"So?"

"So when someone in the school, whom I'm not going to tell, saw you working as a waitress, everyone in this school was surprised. We do not mean to look down on poor people, the reason is that this is a shocking news."

"I do not feel that it's a shocking news. We have to mix around with anyone: rich, poor, uneducated, smart people. We can't just judge a book by its cover."

"You've a point."

"So are we friends?"

Sango nodded her head and they shook hands to know that such a trivial thing does not break their friendship. Kagome felt happy and relieved but the thought of others looking down on her, her happiness seemed threatening, but she pushed the thought far from her mind, dismissing the problem as something that would be suitably dealt with when the time comes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4

_How is Chapter 4? R&R about what you think about this chapter/story. I want to know if this story is really interesting to readers or not._


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _Wow! I cannot believe I have 10 reviews so far. Thank you for those who gave reviews on my story. I appreciate all your compliments, complaints. This is another chapter. Enjoy reading and remember to leave reviews!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

scene

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Class dismisses." Mr Naraku carried the workbooks before leaving the class. No sooner than Mr Naraku left the class, everyone started making noises.

"Inuyasha, don't forget our soccer practice at 12 noon." Kagome heard one of the classmates, whose name she had forgotten, said to Inuyasha.

"Come Sango. Let's go. I have something crucial to do before going back to the dormitory," Sango tried to stuff everything inside her backpack as Kagome had started to walk out of the classroom without waiting for her.

"Wait for me," Sango carried her backpack and ran.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I need to ask Mr Naraku something urgent."

"About…"

"What is School Activities Day, Sango?"

"It is when the school had all sorts of activities and every student has to participate one. School Activities Day is on Monday and Friday after school so school will be dismiss at 11am."

"What activity do you participate in?"

"Taekwondo. Those school meetings I sometimes have are connected to Taekwondo so don't ask about it."

"Alright. Then name all the activities the school has."

"Archery, Basketball, Choir, Dance, Gymnastics, Soccer, Swimming, Volleyball…"

"Stop, stop. Does the school have Lacrosse as a fixed activity?"

"Hmm… I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember on the first day of school Mr Naraku asked you to leave as he had things to attend to me?"

"Yeah. Is it something connected to this matter?"

"Perfect answer. He wants me to give him an answer about which activities to participate in by yesterday but I had forgotten so I am telling him today."

"Since you are good at Lacrosse, you should join the Lacrosse team."

"How about my part-time job?"

"Just tell your manager that you cannot work on Mondays and Fridays."

"It will be hard but I will try. Thanks."

"Alright. Let's go to the Teachers' Staff Room before Mr Naraku left for lunch."

Meanwhile at the school soccer field,

"Are you ready, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gave a thumbs-up before standing in position. As a good goalkeeper and leader in his team, Inuyasha had to focus. He needs to prepare for the next competition to compete against another high school.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before the practice began. The match was intense as everyone tried to get the soccer ball. _It's coming_,_ the ball is coming,_ Inuyasha is going to prevent the ball from going to the goal; he did not want the other team to score.

The ball was kicked and it flew. The soccer ball was flying to… Inuyasha. The ball hit Inuyasha hard and Inuyasha was sent flying into the far end of the net of the goal.

"Ouch!"

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Are you alright?" Inuyasha heard everyone called before passing out.

"Inuyasha! Call the ambulance."

* * *

"Am I in the Lacrosse Team?" Kagome felt excitement built inside her.

"Yes, you are. If you hurry, you may see their practice."

"Thank you, Mr Naraku." Kagome took the participation form from him and wrote down her particulars before going.

"I can't wait."

"Wish you good luck for your first lesson. I have to go for my Taekwondo class."

"Thanks."

When Kagome reached to her destination, the practice was about to start. She handled the form to the teacher-in-charge, Miss Kanna.

"So you are the transferred student who is good in Lacrosse. Welcome to our team. As this is your first Lacrosse lesson, you may stand aside and watch the practice and warm-ups. I do not want you to get stress too much by doing them on your first lesson," Miss Kanna said politely and Kagome followed her orders.

Kagome stood near to the people who are doing the warm-ups. She saw some of them whispering while they did. _Why doesn't the issue of me working part-time jobs be over?_

Suddenly, Kagome heard sirens of an ambulance vehicle sounded so loudly that everyone who was doing the warm-ups and Miss Kanna looked at what was going on.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's Inuyasha. He seemed to be injured."

"Poor Inuyasha."

After Kagome heard her team members saying, she approached to Miss Kanna.

"Sorry, Miss Kanna. I had something urgent to do. May I leave now?"

"Yes. But just remember to come for your next practice," Miss Kanna replied and Kagome left the field.

_Inuyasha. Are you all right?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 5

_This is the end of Chapter 5. Please comment on this chapter. Please leave any reviews you can think of!_


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is Chapter 6. Remember to leave reviews about the story. Any reviews you guys post I will accept. So far I have 14 reviews and because of these reviews motivated me to write more. Do not hesitate to send any. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_doubts of something"_

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Is… Inu…yasha… all… right?" Kagome asked while taking in deep breaths. Kagome wipe her perspiration on her forehead.

"Oh it's the poor girl who takes up part-time jobs. Why must you be so concerned about the richest guy in school? You and him are not relatives, poor lady."

Kagome stood in front of him; arms stretched out and blocked the boy who was the same class as her and whose name Kagome had forgotten. "I care about him or not is none of your business. Tell me if he's alright."

"Fine. He's "_all right_". If you can excuse me, I need to accompany Inuyasha to the nearby hospital."

Kagome stood aside and let the boy go. She stood there like an idiot as the vehicle takes its leave. _If Inuyasha is fine, then what's the point of going to the hospital? _Kagome decided to pay a visit to the nearby hospital. _I just hope he is all right._

* * *

"Doctor, is Inuyasha okay?" 

"I do not think so. He had concussion and needs to stay in the hospital for a few days or even a week."

"Other than that, is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. But I would suggest not disturbing the patient now, as he is asleep. Wait until he is awake. After that, I would take a thoroughly physical check on him before he can be discharge from the hospital." The doctor smiled before leaving.

"I need to tell the soccer coach." The boy left in a hurry without noticing Kagome standing behind a wall near him. She had overheard the whole conversation although she does not mean to eavesdrop but she needs to know the condition Inuyasha is in desperately.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome opened the door and saw Inuyasha lying on the bed; his eyes were closed. _Remember what the doctor mention about not disturbing him_, Kagome tiptoed into the room and took a seat beside the lying Inuyasha.

"Why did you did this to yourself." The _"sleeping"_ Inuyasha opened one eye and saw tears well up in Kagome's eyes. "If you had been be careful, nothing like that would happen." A tear dropped, and Kagome sobbed softly into her handkerchief.

_Why must you cry for me? I had done nothing wrong to you. Okay, yes indeed I have, but why must you care so much about me that you have to cry for me? You are the first person in my life who cried for me. Why? _Inuyasha's eyes softened and his hand touched Kagome's, forgetting about the rumours of Kagome taking part-time jobs.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha awaken from his sleep. "Did I disturb you?" Kagome cleaned her tears with her handkerchief.

"No."

"Please rest."

"No."

"Then what do you need?"

"I'm thirsty," Inuyasha's voice was dry and Kagome went to fetch a cup of water for him.

"Here," Kagome helped Inuyasha to sit straight as he gulped the cup of water. "You're very thirty. I will help you to get more."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Do you have any other requests?" Kagome asked Inuyasha again.

"Why are you so concerned about me?"

Meanwhile at the High School,

"Coach, Inuyasha is fine."

"If so, why aren't you accompanying him? Didn't I tell you so? Are you disobeying my orders?"

"Absolutely no. The doctor told me that he needs to take plenty of rest and when he wakes up, the doctor will do a thoroughly check on him. So do not need to worry for Inuyasha."

"You said so. Anything happened to him, you're responsible for it."

"Of course."

Back at the Inuyasha's ward.

Kagome stood up. "You're my classmate and also you sit beside me. If I don't care, who will?"

"I do not need anyone to care about me. I do not trust anyone."

"You cannot say that. A person has to trust another person's trust towards him or her if not both of you will not gain any trust in each other."

"I do not get what you are saying."

"Never mind. As long as you have to trust that person although he or she betrayed you, or he or she is your enemy."

"Are you referring to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou?"

"Kikyou? Who is Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru is my cousin."

"You have a cousin studying in the same school as you?"

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru, Kikyou and I were very close and good friends. When the three of us were involved in a love triangle, we hated each other and broke up. After that, I was lonely even though I'm respected as a coolest, richest and hottest guy in school."

"I did not know you had went through such hardship. I thought you are a jerk." Kagome started crying again.

"Stop crying. You do not need to cry for… me." The vision in front of Inuyasha was vague. He blinked a few times and suddenly everything went black.

"Inuyasha! Doctor. Doctor, Inuyasha had passed out again."

The doctor dashed in, and the nurse told Kagome to stand outside and wait while the doctor is checking on Inuyasha's conditions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter.

_Inuyasha's hatred towards Kagome had turned into a budding friendship. How is it? Have any comments for me? Please do so after reading. I want more reviews, more and more… (Sorry for my greediness. I just want a lot of reviews.)_


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _Chapter 7 is here. Remember to leave reviews and some pointers or ideas. Elaborate them if not sometimes I do not understand. Thank You. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into the ward after the doctor had checked his conditions. "You almost scared me half-dead. One minute you told me to stop crying and the next minute, you passed out again." Kagome started crying again.

"Alright. You see now I'm perfectly fine so stop crying like a baby." Inuyasha assured her.

"I'm not crying like a baby continuously. I cried because I'm worried for your health." Kagome sniffed.

_My health. You worried for my health._ Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. _How come this new student is so… so… worried about me? I'm just her classmate, not anyone who is precious to her and we only met a few days ago._

"Why are you giving me this kind of expression?" Inuyasha realised that he was showing an ignorance expression on his face.

"Well, I…"

"You do not trust me, do you?"

"I…"

"If you hate the visit I pay for you, then I shall leave." Kagome stood up and was about to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"I did not intend to let you leave. You are my "medicine" that cures my injury. The doctor was shocked to see that my health is improving. Within a few hours or maybe tomorrow, I can be discharged—" Kagome cannot believe what he was saying. _How come I'm his "medicine"?_

"I want to be your friend. I trust you."

"I thought you…"

"have no trust in anyone. Yes I do not have any, but I want to try again because you encouraged me. You make me believe again in the people around me. Something inside my head tells me so."

"That would be great. You can join me, Sango and Miroku during lunchtime."

There was hesitation in Inuyasha's eyes but something inside his head told him once again to join them so he agreed. Upon hearing such news, Kagome jumped with joy. She cannot believe she had another friend.

* * *

On Monday, Kagome felt so happy as Inuyasha is her friend (Author's Note: _Inuyasha had been discharged on that day_). Sango wanted to know what makes Kagome so happy but Kagome said until lunchtime she would tell her and Miroku. When Kagome and Sango arrived at their classroom, 2A, Kagome could still hear other people gossiping about her working in part-time jobs but she did not care. She knew today would be a happy and lucky day. 

Sango and Kagome went to their seats and waited for the first period of lesson to come. Inuyasha came to the classroom shortly afterwards. He quickly went to his seat beside Kagome as the bell rang.

"Hi, Kagome." Inuyasha greeted her.

"Hello. So how are you? Did you passed out again" Kagome asked with concern.

"Perfectly ok."

Kagome cannot wait until lunchtime. _Why isn't time flying quickly but slowly? When I want time to pass quickly, it didn't. When I want time to pass slowly, time flew like a bullet train. Time is always weird._

Finally, the bell rang to signal that it is lunchtime. As usual, Kagome took her lunchbox and left the classroom with Sango. After Sango and Miroku had bought their canteen food, they were shocked to see Inuyasha sitting with Kagome.

"Why is that fellow sitting with Kagome?"

"Not sure but we will soon find out."

Sango and Miroku took the seats opposite Kagome and Inuyasha, and sat down.

"Tell me what you are going to tell."

"Well, Inuyasha will be joining us from now on—"

"But…"

"Are there any questions?"

"But I thought you said Inuyasha dislikes you."

"Now he isn't. So any problems?"

"No."

"Ah! A perverted guy, a rough girl, a poor girl and a proud boy have become friends."

The four of them turned their heads and opened their mouth wide in surprise at the person who was speaking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter.

_This chapter is more like how Inuyasha trust Kagome and the four of them become friends. Can you guess who is speaking to them in the last part that makes the four of them open their mouth wide in surprise? So how is it?Please R&R. PLEASE… _


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _Once again, welcome to another chapter of 'The Blossoming Love'. Please R&R. Previously, I asked who is the one who make such a remark in the last part of the chapter that makes the four of them opened their mouth wide in surprise. Here it is. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters. **

_thoughts_

"talking"

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"I wonder this friendship would carry on or not?" Kikyou said.

"What are you doing here? Insulting us, aren't you?" Inuyasha gave a ferocious stare at Kikyou.

"When did you mixed around with these people?" Kikyou asked. "I thought you always carry a torch for me. How dare you oppose me now?"

"I do not have feelings for you now. You had changed ever since you mixed around with those bad girls of yours." Inuyasha now realised the true colours of Kikyou.

"Me. I did not—" Kikyou was trying to argue back when Kagome stood between them.

"Stop fighting. This is a canteen for everyone to eat, not fight."

"Count yourself lucky." Kikyou walked off proudly, and Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their seats.

"So she's Kikyou?"

"Yeah. Kikyou is accepted as the most beautiful and coolest among the girls."

"I agree. Her looks are rare to find but one cannot judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah. Kikyou is so rude. Her attitude cannot be compared to my rough Sango," Miroku said. Sango slapped Miroku immediately upon hearing that. "How dare you say my attitude and calling me rough?"

"No. I wouldn't. I said Sango's attitude is the best I have ever seen and she is the most gentle girl I had ever saw too." Sango gave a pleasant look and continue eating her food.

After that, there was silence among them throughout until the bell rang. They walked back to class and they had only one thought in their mind: '_I wonder this friendship would carry on or not?'_ _Is Kikyou stating the truth about our budding friendship?_

"Hmm, friends. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." The three of them replied.

"But will Kikyou's words be true or not? Will we break up sooner or later" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure but I hope such a thing would not happen. We cannot just believe in what others said about our friendship and let them break it." Inuyasha said. "We must keep this friendship going."

"Yes, I agree." Kagome said.

"Me too." Sango replied.

"Me three." Miroku answered.

"So what about instead of letting others think our friendship is not worth having but we can prove to people like Kikyou that they are wrong." Inuyasha said. "How about that?"

"You are beginning to trust us and be part of this friendship," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "You have changed." Kagome smiled, and in return, Inuyasha smiled too.

"Yes, we agree on that."

* * *

During lesson time, Inuyasha often talked to Kagome and they seemed to be close friends. Kikyou was watching every movement of theirs, especially Kagome. She cannot understand how Inuyasha's cold attitude had turned into something warm and trustworthy. Kikyou finally found out Inuyasha is not even a cool, hot guy after all. Kikyou wants answers and she will be getting them later, after school. 

Every period passed by smoothly, and Inuyasha and Kagome kept talking to each other about schoolwork. When the last period of lesson ended, the four of them went to the lockers' room.

"Both of you seemed to be patching things up," Sango observed. Miroku went nodding his head in agreement of what Sango had said. "You want another slap?" Sango asked. "I love to but I just hope it will not hurt your heart." Miroku answered. "You…" Sango controlled her temper.

"You also changed too, Sango," Kagome said, and started laughing when Miroku touched Sango's butt. Sango immediately responded by slapping him. "Or maybe not." Inuyasha said, laughing.

"Now I understood why Miroku's nickname was 'lecherous Miroku'." Kagome cannot help it but continue laughing. They continued laughing as they put their books back in their lockers.

"Oh well. Maybe by slapping me will make you feel happier."

"Yes, and now I think there is a need to."

"Oh, bring it on." Sango controlled her temper again.

"Well that's enough Miroku. I need to return back to my dormitory. You coming with me?" Inuyasha asked. "Alright. No more slapping" Miroku replied sadly.

"You sure will get some by tomorrow," Sango shouted back. Miroku's dead mood became alive. "I'll be looking forward to that." The boys left the girls in the lockers' room.

"Kagome, can you wait for me at the front gate? I need to go to the washroom." Sango said and dashed off. Kagome walked to the front gate and waited for her friend.

"Are you Kagome?" A male voice asked. Kagome turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a boy with sliver long hair, that looks just like Inuyasha's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_Please comment on the chapter. This chapter is more of the friendship among the four of them and Kikyou hating it. I wanted the four friends to be close enough so I could continue my story, as I have no ideas for this chapter at first. If you think this story is lacking, you can review and tell me how to make it interesting for the next chapter. Remember I wrote this story is for you guys to read and not me so I need to know your opinions. I accept any kind of review and comments so please send them if you have any. _


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _I am terribly disappointed that there isn't any change in the reviews. It remains at where it is now. I just hope you guys would review on my story. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Inuyasha**

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_doubts of something"_

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"You are…"

"Sesshoumaru."

"So you are Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's cousin?"

"Of course and surely rumours had passed that you have been taking up part-time jobs."

"If you are here to say about this, I do not intend to know."

"How about your budding friendship with the rough, perverted and proud, or should I say he isn't anymore, friends of yours?"

"What do you want to say?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome and Kagome took a step back, but he was too fast for her. Sesshoumaru punched Kagome on the face and Kagome collapsed on the floor. Sesshoumaru continued kicking and beating Kagome, who did not have any intention of hitting him back. She knew if she did so, Sesshoumaru would hit her even harder. Sesshoumaru continued kicking while his friends came and join in the "_fun"_.

"Let's go before anyone found out it was us who did this." Sesshoumaru and his friends left the unconscious Kagome at a corner of the front gate (A/N: When Kagome saw Sesshoumaru, who was standing at a corner of the front gate where no one would notice, she walked towards him first before Sesshoumaru approach her and beat her up)

"Kagome. Kagome. Where are you?" Sango shouted and looked around at the empty front gate. Everyone has returned to their dormitory and Sango should see Kagome waiting for her. Sango looked at the School Clock and it showed that the time was after five. _Where are you?_

Sango returned to her dormitory to check if Kagome had returned to the dormitory but she was not there. Panic started to rise inside Sango. _Where are you, Kagome? I better seek help from Miroku and Inuyasha_. Sango ran to Inuyasha's dormitory and informed him before informing Miroku what had happened. The three of them returned to the school gate and started searching for Kagome.

_Where are you, Kagome?_

* * *

The search continued for about ten minutes. 

"There she is." Sango shouted to Miroku and Inuyasha. Both of them rushed to where Sango was.

"Kagome." Inuyasha ran. He held Kagome's body and saw all the bruises. Miroku and Sango rushed to Inuyasha's side. _Who did this to Kagome? I will make him pay for what he had done._ Inuyasha felt a sense of protecting Kagome's safety. Inuyasha sobbed and Miroku comforted him.

"Let's bring Kagome to the hospital." Inuyasha stood up; one arm holding Kagome's neck gently, the other holding the knee joint of her legs. Inuyasha and the rest ran to the nearby hospital. _Please let Kagome be all right. _

At the hospital after the doctor had checked Kagome's condition,

"How is Kagome?"

"The injuries on her body are not that deep, but they would get infected." The doctor said. "Do not worry."

"So are we able to see her?"

The doctor nodded his head, and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango dashed into the ward. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome while Miroku and Sango took the seats at the opposite side. Inuyasha held her hand gently, so it would not hurt Kagome's tender skin. Kagome opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you all right?" The three of them asked in a worried tone.

"I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"Your… your… popularity… I'm the one…. who cause you to lose it."

"You mean…"

"Sesshoumaru said that you're not popular anymore. All because…. of my selfishness of wanting you to join us."

"So it's Sesshoumaru who did this to you."

"Never… mind about… it. You would blame me… all because I make you unpopular."

"I do not care about that. As long as I have you… Miroku and Sango… as friends."

"But…" Kagome start to rise but a sharp, piercing pain shot her immediately and she lay down the bed again.

"Do not move. You should lie down"

"I think we should not be gooseberry." Miroku pulled Sango out of the ward. "Let them be alone for awhile. We should also have our privacy, right my Sango?"

"You…" Sango slapped Miroku.

"Ouch!"

"I thought earlier on, someone said he miss my slapping very much. Who is it?"

"All right. It's me." Miroku confessed. "But at else give some privacy to the two of them."

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"You're asking me?"

"What's wrong in asking you?"

"Nothing. Just surprised." Miroku was thinking very hard until an idea came to his mind.

"Make your decision already?"

"How about grabbing a bite at the nearby shops? I remember there is a shop that sells delicious and tasty Sushi."

"Alright, since my stomach is growling in hunger. Let's go." Sango took Miroku's hand and headed to the shops. _Is today my lucky day?_ Miroku looked at Sango's hand holding on to his. _I cannot believe she is holding my hand._

Back at Kagome's ward 

"Where are Sango and Miroku? We were just talking and the next minute, they had disappeared in thin air."

"Don't worry about them. They were probably going out for dinner." Inuyasha said, looking at the clock, which hung on the wall. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I better buy porridge for you. I do not want you to get starved."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. But I'm fine."

"If you're fine, how come you looked so pale?"

"Well…"

"You do not need to say much. I'm buying for you and that's final." Inuyasha walked out of the ward without getting a reply from Kagome.

After ten minutes of waiting, Inuyasha had come back, a bowl of porridge on his hand.

"Eat before it turns cold."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha helped to feed Kagome. After she had finished eating, Inuyasha threw the empty plastic bowl into the dustbin.

"I need answers. Who did this to you?" Kagome hesitate; she did not want to break their kinship as she had destroyed Inuyasha's popular personality.

"I can't tell."

"You have to. I need to help you seek revenge."

"No, you should not do that to that person."

"On my way back here, I met Sesshoumaru and he said he was the one who hit you."

"I cannot believe he really confessed to you?"

"I need to get revenge from him."

"Why?"

"He hit you, right?"

"I thought you said he told you already."

"Just kidding."

"You…" Kagome said. "How dare you tricked me?" Kagome wanted to get up from her lying position but the pain was here again.

"You see." Inuyasha laughed. _I will help Kagome get revenge._

* * *

"So did you get the information I want?" 

"No. But I had helped you by giving her a beating."

"But, in the end, you did not get the information I want."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Never mind." Anger filled in the person's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_Please comment on this chapter. This chapter is longer than I expected. I hope you guys would not mind. Please R&R. I want to see the number of reviews go up and not be constant._


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _When I saw the reviews, I was completely shocked. I really did mentioned about how Kikyou was popular in the Prologue. Since you guys demand on it, then I will write more about it in this chapter and why Rin hates Inuyasha. Hope you guys would like it. (A/N: I'm not that angry about what the reviews stated, is just that maybe that part I need to brush up. I also knew I have to explain this part someday. Sorry.) Remember to review about it. Thank you for those who comment on my story. I will appreciate any kind of reviews, and those, which I need to correct, I would do it, if I can._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_doubts of something"_

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Dong… dong… dong…" The school bell rang loudly as students of Fuuka High School rushed to their classroom for the first period of lesson. The students of Class 2A, went back to their seats as Mr Naraku entered the classroom.

"Today class…"

Inuyasha did not pay attention to what his teacher was saying; he was thinking. He was thinking how to get revenge for Kagome. He cannot believe his cousin would do such a horrible thing to his friend. _Unforgivable. I will not let go of Sesshoumaru this time. You better watch your back, Sesshoumaru._ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at the empty seat beside him. That day surely would be a lonely day for him without Kagome. He was so engaged in his _"plans"_ that he did not realise it was lunchtime until he heard the school bell rang.

Inuyasha marched out of the classroom, leaving Sango and Miroku, and decided to find Sesshoumaru, since they were not in the same class. When Inuyasha saw him in the canteen, Sesshoumaru was with Rin. They also seemed to notice Inuyasha approaching them.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, it's Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"Why is he here? I hate him and the sight of him makes me puke."

"Yeah, I know you hate him because he is popular and I'm not. Why you care so much?"

"Although now he isn't, Inuyasha had disturbed Kikyou when he, Kikyou and you were young. As long as you hate him, me too."

Sesshoumaru sighed. They were having their own conversation and Inuyasha did not hesitate to interrupt.

"Is it you who did that?"

"Oh it's Mr Unpopular."

"What's the matter with you? Didn't you see us talking?"

"Who cares?"

"You…"

"You want a fight?"

"All right. It's me who did that to Kagome. I accept your challenge."

"I was talking to Rin, not you."

"If you are talking to her, you are also talking to ME."

Sesshoumaru stood up, and he and Inuyasha shot "_daggers"_ at each other, while Rin watched with amazement. _Who will win this match?_ Rin wondered. Everyone, who was in the canteen, stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"It's Mr Uncool verse Mr Cold-hearted guy." (A/N: Treat Inuyasha as an uncool guy now since Kikyou and Sesshoumaru had spread the news of him joining with Kagome, Sango and Miroku.)

"Yeah, Who will win?"

"I bet it is Mr Cold-hearted guy, of course."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started a close combat; Inuyasha punched into Sesshoumaru's face and Sesshoumaru did the same too to his cousin. This combat continued, and the teachers who entered the canteen, turned a blind eye to the fight they were having. Students started cheering and jeering at them but they did not care about that as long as they win this match.

"I will not be defeated by you. You had hit Kagome, and I will seek revenge." Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru back another mighty punch.

"Me either. It's none of your business that Kagome is injured." Sesshoumaru took a step back.

"She is my friend and I will not forgive you."

"Go! Go Sesshoumaru. Beat that jerk until he surrender." Rin shouted.

When Sango and Miroku saw the scene, they decided to informed Kagome. Kikyou who entered the canteen, also saw the two of them fighting. _Childish people_. Kikyou thought as she walked past them.

"It's Miss Chairperson."

"Hi Lady Kikyou."

"What's up, Kikyou?"

Kikyou ignored the remarks the other students made. _I hate to be popular, sometimes._ Kikyou thought. Sesshoumaru stopped fighting after he saw Kikyou.

"Pretend I do not even exist. Continue fighting."

"Didn't you hear her?" Inuyasha throw another punch but Sesshoumaru defended himself, raised his leg and kicked Inuyasha. Inuyasha went flying to one of the tables.

"Yes!"

"That's what you should do, Sesshoumaru." Rin called. Sesshoumaru gave a stern stare and Rin shut her mouth but continued cheering for Sesshoumaru.

At Kagome's ward,

"What! Inuyasha fighting with Sesshoumaru in the canteen." Kagome was shocked. _How come is Inuyasha stirred into a fight with his cousin?_ "What is the reason?"

"Not so sure."

"I better go." Kagome lifted herself from the bed but the pain stopped her. "Ouch!"

"You better not go."

"Yes, I have to."

"But how would you go there? You can't even stand properly."

"How about putting you on the wheelchair?" Miroku asked.

"You are dumb or what. Kagome cannot sit on a hard wheelchair. The wound would open."

"How about carrying me?" Kagome asked.

"That would also cause the wound to open." Miroku replied, feeling annoyed.

"At least that idea is better." Sango said.

"All right. As you wish."

Sango held one arm of Kagome's and Miroku did the same on Kagome's another arm.

"Okay."

The two friends carried the injured Kagome back to school. "You are very heavy." Miroku said. Sango looked at Miroku with a fierce look of hers. "I take back my words." (A/N: Kagome is light in weight and Miroku was just kidding.)

Back at the canteen

"You are not getting away." Inuyasha wiped the blood flowing out of his mouth.

"I won't. It would be you." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You…"

"Stop!" Inuyasha was going to give a punch to Sesshoumaru when someone shouted. Everyone turned their attention to the injured Kagome who was covered with bruises on her body; some of the wound had opened as red fluid came gushing out. Kagome vomited some blood out after shouting. "Stop." Kagome said softly and continued vomiting more out of her mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_All right. That is the end of the chapter. If you have anywhere you are unclear or not sure of in the story, you can tell me in your review like one of you guys did. I repeat this again: Rin hated Inuyasha because Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are cousins and since Inuyasha is popular, Sesshoumaru should also be popular among the boys and girls, not only certain girls. Even if Inuyasha is not popular now, Rin still hate Inuyasha, as she wanted to copy what Sesshoumaru likes and dislikes (if not why Rin accompanies Sesshoumaru and not Inuyasha). As for how Kikyou got popular, she is the most beautiful and coolest among the girls (as I mention in the prologue). Just remember to send comments and reviews. _


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: _Welcome to Chapter 11. I hope you have a great time reading my stories. This chapter almost took me half the day to complete it. I wish you guys would review more about this story._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome let go of Sango and Miroku's grip and began walking towards Inuyasha slowly. Instead of doing that, Kagome lost her balance and fell on the ground.

"Kagome." Sango called. "I am fine. Do not worry about me" Kagome grabbed onto a table for support as she tried to stand.

"Violence… will not… solve every…thing." Kagome explained, after getting a firm support from the table. Sango rushed to Kagome's side. Sango did not want to stand there doing nothing. "Thanks."

"I…" Inuyasha said.

"You are… cousins, who are related. Cousins… should not… fight. If… you… fight, both of you… will end up… hating each other… more deeply. Do not—" Kagome coughed more blood and fainted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sango shrieked. Sesshoumaru watched with no expression on his face. Inuyasha rushed to Sango and the unconscious Kagome. "Kagome. Kagome." Inuyasha shake her but there was no response from her.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha said. "How dare you do that to Kagome? I am going to get revenge."

"No, Inuyasha. Remember what Kagome said. Violence will not solve anything." Sango said, pulling Inuyasha; stopping him from fighting with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Yeah, you are right."

"All because of this woman, you had become a soft-hearted person." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Remember what Kagome said. No violence between you and your cousin." Sango reminded him when she saw his expression turned into anger.

"I admitted… defeated." Inuyasha said reluctantly. He was the one who start the fight, and end up admitting defeated. However, Kagome's life is in danger and he cannot just ignore it.

"The winner is Sesshoumaru." Rin shouted with joy. Sesshoumaru walked out of the canteen. "Where are you going?"

"I need to clean my wound." Came the reply. "I'm going with you." Rin said.

"Let's bring Kagome back to the hospital," Inuyasha said and carried Kagome, with Sango and Miroku behind him.

_So I see. You came to challenge Sesshoumaru just because of getting revenge for Kagome_ Kikyou thought. _I will not allow you to get revenge. However, I will destroy your friendship, Inuyasha. Because of this friendship, you change a lot. Like what Sesshoumaru said, that poor woman is the reason you change. I will make her suffer. I just do not understand why you have to change your attitude._

* * *

"Doctor, how is her condition?"

"She had lost quite a lot of blood. Did she have any difficulties standing?"

"Yeah."

"That means she cannot move around yet. It would cause her wound to open and blood would start to flow."

"Now you are telling us…"

"She has to stay in the hospital for a period of time. The patient needs a lot of rest in order to recover quickly."

"About how long will she recover?"

"Maybe a few weeks or even a month. The infected injures will need to take some time to recover. So if you have anything happens, you may call me."

The doctor left the depressed friends alone in the corridor. Inuyasha sat on the chair. _How come? How come this happens to Kagome, why is it not me? Why?_

"It is all because of you. You want to get revenge. If you haven't, Kagome will not be in this state." Sango cried, grabbing Inuyasha's shirt. "Why did you do such a thing?"

"Calm down, Sango. He did not really mean it." Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. He did not want to put it on her butt, as that would make his Sango angrier.

"I want to see her." Inuyasha pushed the door and walked into Kagome's ward. "I will always be with her forever. It's my fault that I cause her to be like that." Miroku and Sango looked at him. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome as Miroku and Sango stood behind him. A tear dropped from his eyes and landed on Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha… I'm terribly sorry of what I had said just now." Sango apologised. "Please forgive me." Inuyasha did not reply; he was looking at the sleeping Kagome. _You came to school despite how severe your injures were. Why must you come? I had a fight with Sesshoumaru because he hit you. I will not do that again so please recover quickly._ Another tear dropped. Sango cried and Miroku comforted her.

_Kagome, what will I do if you do not recover?_

* * *

Sesshoumaru cleaned her wound while Rin waited for him to come out from the washroom. When he finished doing that, Rin applied ointment for him.

"Sesshoumaru, are you all right?"

Sesshoumaru looked up and was astonished to see Kikyou. "Didn't you see I'm perfectly fine?"

"Yeah, as if." Rin hit the injured part and Sesshoumaru felt a shot of pain. Sesshoumaru gave an angry expression to his younger cousin.

"Why are you here?"

"My target will not be Inuyasha. It's that fellow. I want her life. She is the one who causes Inuyasha to change. I just do not understand why she has to change Inuyasha."

"I will grant your wish."

"No. I will do this by myself. I am going to take away her life in the hospital with my own hands. I want to see that girl's expression when she is going to die." The two friends smiled wickedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_I had been thinking about why Kikyou wanted Sesshoumaru to hit Kagome. I finally knew why after writing this chapter. At first, Kikyou wish to know why Inuyasha changed so much. Sesshoumaru also wanted to know about it so he went to find out about it but he did not get what he wanted. Instead, he hit Kagome. After they thought Kagome was the reason why Inuyasha changed (actually, Kagome just tell Inuyasha to trust her since he had been so lonely), they decided to kill Kagome. Even I get confuse sometimes! Just remember to review, review, review about this chapter although it is a little short. _


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: _Welcome to another chapter. I am so sorry that I did not update this chapter soon and make you guys wait for it. Hope you guys would understand. Now here it is._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters**

_thoughts_

"talking"

'_doubts of something'_

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"What happened to my sister?" Souta burst through the door of Kagome's ward. "What really happened?"

"She…" Sango trailed off in tears and leaned into Miroku's shoulder. _How lucky am I?_ Miroku thought. In return, Miroku held her tightly instead of touching her buttocks.

"I'm sorry." Sango sniffed as she tried to compose herself, and also breaking the embrace Miroku gave. She is afraid Miroku might come up with "_something"_.

"Your sis had lost quite a lot of blood and so she needs to take a lot of rest for a period of time. The doctor did not know when she would recover so we have to wait patiently." Sango continued. "We just have to pray and the rest is all up to Kagome."

"Who did this?" Souta asked. "Who? I am going to teach him a lesson."

"No. Inuyasha had did that earlier and…" Sango did not want to continue. She did not want to make Inuyasha feel more depressed.

"Never mind. We just have to pray for your sister's health. I am sure she will recover soon, so Inuyasha please cheer up." Sango said, trying to sound happy but Inuyasha, was looking gloomy.

"Come on, Inuyasha. We have to be happy so Kagome would recover much faster. Please do cheer up." Sango said, trying to convince Inuyasha. "Please." Sango looked at Inuyasha but his gloomy expression remained on his face. Sango sighed.

"When will my sis wake up? Souta muttered. "Sis always cares about my health and now…"

"Do not worry about Kagome. She will be fine. She is not a weak person. She can go through this." Sango comforted Kagome's younger brother. "If she does not wake up, what would I do?" His eyes welled up. "What would I do without my sis? I really missed her scolding. I do not want her to leave me alone here, on Earth. I do not want that to happen." Souta started crying.

"Me too! Without Kagome who shall I trust?" Inuyasha shouted at Souta. "You know how bad I feel. It's not only you. I also have to wait for her to wake up. She is the one who told me to have the trust." After that, Inuyasha wanted to cry, but he did not want to show to his friends, and turned away as a tear dropped from his eye.

"I'm sorry." Souta said in between sobs. "I'm sorry for my selfishness."

"Inuyasha, how can you shout at a boy younger than you?" Miroku said. "You owe him an apology. He is also Kagome's brother. If she knew that you shouted to her brother, Kagome would be even angrier and not wake up."

"Really?" Souta asked.

"All right. I apologise, that is. I'm sorry for doing that to you. I just cannot control my feelings." Inuyasha said in an apologetic way. "So how is that, Miroku?" Miroku nodded his head.

"The apology is accepted." Souta said, sniffing. "I cannot stay here any longer. I need to return to my dormitory. Excuse me." Souta left the ward, crying and sniffing. _Poor fellow. It must be hard on him that his parents had passed away and now his sister is lying unconsciously on the bed, not knowing when she will wake up,_ Sango thought.

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you want to have supper with me? You did not have your lunch and dinner just now." Miroku asked.

"No, thanks. You go ahead." Inuyasha said sadly. "I'm staying here with Kagome."

"Inuyasha, do not force yourself too much. Kagome will not want to see you in this state. Go and accompany me to have supper. You did not have your lunch and dinner just now. The nurses and doctors in here will take care of Kagome." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulders as he felt his stomach growled in hunger.

"No. I am going to take care of her. It's my fault that she became like that." Inuyasha said.

"Come with me, Inuyasha. Do not be so stubborn. We cannot undo what had happened. We did not blame you. Kagome would also not blame you for what you did. So Inuyasha, come with me. It's late and you are ill-treating your stomach." Miroku convinced. "Here is safe. You can come back here and visit Kagome after school tomorrow."

"Miroku, if you are hungry, you may leave and grab a bite nearby. You do not have to wait for me." Inuyasha replied, his gaze fixed on the sleeping Kagome.

"Do not be so stubborn, Inuyasha. Why not you listen to me? You have to trust me." Miroku persuaded. Inuyasha looked at Miroku after hearing the word, trust. "If Kagome found out you took care of her and never got any sleep and food to eat, she would be more upset."

"Are you sure it is safe for her in here?"

"Absolutely. If not, what are nurses and doctors for?"

"Curing people's illness?"

"Yeah well and taking care of their health and safety."

"Are you certainly sure?"

"Of course. Come let's go." Miroku pulled Inuyasha. "If we do not leave right this minute, I will collapse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you are responsible for that."

"All right. Let's go." Inuyasha took one look at Kagome before closing the door.

Next day, before school starts

"So the poor fellow is hospitalised?"

"Yeah. There was so much blood flowing out of her body when I saw her yesterday. After saying the word "Stop", she began vomiting blood out of her mouth."

"And collapse after saying some unnecessary sentences," someone added.

"I wonder why she interferes other people's privacy."

Kikyou stepped into the classroom and heard the conversation about what happened the day before. _The one who interferes other people's privacy should be you people._ Kikyou met their gazes but ignored them. "Oh, it's Kikyou." Kikyou heard one of them whispered.

"Good morning, the mighty and greatest Kikyou," they said in unison. _That's what should you unpopular people should do,_ Kikyou thought. _And not gossip._ Kikyou went to her seat and sat down. She was putting her books under the table when Miroku and Sango entered the classroom from the back door.

"You mean after I left, he did not ate his lunch and dinner!" Sango shouted. Her voice was so loud that everyone was looking at her.

"Lower the volume of your voice. There is nothing to fuss about." Miroku said as everyone went back to do their own things except for Kikyou who was eavesdropping their conversation. She was curious about what happened yesterday at the hospital. Kikyou stood up and approached them.

"You see, here comes Kikyou." Miroku whispered.

"Good morning, Lady Kikyou," they said.

"Good morning," Kikyou said. "Just now, whom are you referring the 'he' to?"

"Well…" the two of them was left speechless; they did not know whether to tell the truth or not. The two of them took what Kikyou considered to be an extremely unnecessary long pause.

"Well?"

"Well, that's our…" Sango was trying to say when Miroku covered her mouth.

"Well, we are referring to Sango's 2-years-old brother. I was supposed to baby-sit her brother and feed him on time but I failed to do so. I was tired and fall asleep during the feeding time," Miroku lied. (A/N: Sango does not have a 2-year-old brother in this story. Miroku just make it up.) "If you would excuse us." Miroku dragged Sango to a safe distance from Kikyou.

"You know we cannot say that to her. Sesshoumaru will '_disfigure'_ us."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand."

"You know what I'm saying, that's good. Let's return to our seats before the first period starts."

After school, at the lockers' room

"Why Inuyasha did not attend classes for the whole day?" Sango asked.

"He wanted to take care of Kagome so he skipped today's classes. To me, I think Inuyasha thinks the hospital is not reliable enough although he said if he leaves her alone in the ward, something bad might happen to her." Miroku sighed.

"Poor Inuyasha. Did you convince him?"

"If I did that until he was convinced, I would be out of breath." Miroku said. _So that's the reason why Inuyasha did not attend today's lessons,_ Kikyou thought. She had decided to follow them to find out more about Kagome and what illness she is having. Now, the process of taking away the poor girl's life is replaying itself over and over again on her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_I was having a hard time thinking about how to let Kikyou kill Kagome that was why I did not immediately go straight to how she kills Kagome in this chapter. I hope you guys would fill me in on your opinions about how should I let Kikyou kill Kagome in your reviews. Do not hesitate. I will **not** continue the next chapter unless someone tells me in their reviews, if not my brain would explode because of this matter. _


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: _I did not receive any reviews about telling me how to let Kikyou kill Kagome (although there are reviews posted, I appreciate those reviews). If no one tells me their opinions, I shall write my own idea. I just hope you guys would like it and comment on this chapter._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"So have you found out her sickness she is having?"

"Barely. I just know Inuyasha is with her and our plan might not work out. I need a distraction to distract him for a moment so he could leave the ward. After that, I would perform my killing."

"If you need help, I will help you. That poor pest has to die. She shall not survive; her existence will cause harm to everyone."

She hit the END button on her cell phone and left. _I will be waiting for the arrival of tonight._ A smirk plastered on her face. _Your life ends here._

* * *

"Hi, Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku greeted as they entered Kagome's ward. "Here is your lunch." Miroku gave the packet of food to him. "You must be very hungry." 

"I have no appetite to eat." Inuyasha said sadly. "Also food from outside is not permitted."

"Do not give such an excuse. I know it is not permitted in the hospital, but at else you have to eat something. You will starve yourself."

"No thanks." Sango looked at Miroku with worry. _Since you do not listen to me when I speak nicely to you, I shall use another way to persuade you to eat._ Sango thought. Miroku knew what would happen next and make an excuse to go to the toilet.

"If you do not eat, you are the one not permitted to enter the hospital, including Kagome's ward!" Sango roared, especially the last few words. "Now eat." Inuyasha jumped out of his seat. _Wow! Sango's voice sure is loud. Has my eardrum burst or not? _

"That means unless I eat, I'm not allowed to enter, not even one step?"

"Am I talking to the wall just now or are you deaf?"

"I think your shouts made me deaf."

"How come you can hear my question just now if you are deaf?"

"Well…"

"Shut up and eat." Sango bellowed. Veins of anger start to appear on her neck. A moment later, Miroku entered the ward. _Phew! Luckily I was not in the room or else I would not be able to listen again._ Miroku saw Inuyasha obeyed Sango's orders; while he was eating, he was staring at her. _But it worked on Inuyasha, after all._

* * *

"These are the notes which I copied today. I decided to lend it to you since you skipped school today. Remember to copy if not Mr Naraku will reprimand you." Miroku handed out his notes to his best friend. 

"Yes, I will. Thanks."

"Remember to have plenty of rest. It's getting late," Sango advised. "Tomorrow you still have to take care of Kagome. Keep an eye on your health too."

"Thanks, Sango. I will. The two of you better go. Tomorrow, you still have school." Inuyasha said.

"Bye." The two of them closed the door behind them.

"At this rate, Inuyasha is going to repeat school again."

"Never mind about him. He does not care about schoolwork. It's fine with him to repeat again." Upon hearing that, Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Back at Kagome's ward

Inuyasha was copying his notes halfway when he felt tired all of a sudden. _Why am I so tired all of a sudden? Concentrate on copying and not sleeping._ (A/N: Inuyasha only slept for a few hours everyday) _Must take care of Kagome…_

Inuyasha was about to close his eyes when his strong mind told him not to. Inuyasha stood up and decided get a cup of coffee at the vending machine to refresh his mind. He walked to the door and took one glance at Kagome before closing it.

Kikyou, who was waiting for this moment to come, came out of her hiding place. _This is my only chance to attack._ Kikyou opened the door slowly and crept across the room stealthy. _I mustn't fail. This pest has to be killed. Her presence would only create any kinds of trouble._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_Is the story too short? I think the last part when Inuyasha was exhausted, I cannot come up with any better idea to let him leave Kagome's ward for a moment. Hope you guys would not mind. It's not late if you have any ideas on how to let Kikyou kill Kagome. I want reviews be part of this story too. I do not want to do the writing and thinking. I want reviews to join in the 'fun'. Hope you guys would post any kind of reviews, and how to let Kikyou kill Kagome. I appreciate any kind from the cruelest killings to 'kind' killings. I have not decided to put in the killing part in this chapter because I want you guys be part of this story._


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: _Welcome to another chapter. Thanks for providing some tips on how to kill Kagome. But I am not sure if mine is okay or not. Without your reviews, this story is a bad piece so PLEASE R&R._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.**

_thoughts of other characters_

_**thoughts/saying of the angel**_

_thoughts/saying of the devil _

"talking"

'_doubts of something'_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

_**Do not do this. You will be punished**. _The '_angel'_ in her head advised her. _Do not listen to that stupid angel. You wanted that girl to die badly, right? Take this opportunity to kill her. **Shut up, soulless devil. Kikyou, think about the consequences after you kill someone.** The angel is cursing you to go to jail. **Shut the big mouth of yours, dirty devil. I am not cursing you. I am telling you for your own good. You will sentence to death, if you did that.** Kikyou, if you scared of sentencing to death, then do the killing without leaving any traces behind. The chances of you sentencing to death would be slim._

"Ah! Stop." Kikyou said in a low voice, hands on her head. _**You see. You are scaring her, bad devil. Never considering what other people's feelings are.** I know your soul is purer than mine. But I am helping her. **Encouraging her to kill that poor fellow, Kagome—**_

"Do not mention that girl's name in front of me." Kikyou said. _So now who is the bad guy? **All right, you won the battle. If Kikyou is in trouble, do not include me.**_After saying that, the '_angel'_ in Kikyou's head disappeared. _Yeah. I will not, idiot angel._

_Whose side are you on?_ "Definitely yours." Kikyou replied. _So let's start before Inuyasha comes back._

"What ideas do you have?"

_Switch off all the appliances that are necessary for Kagome's survival. She will be dead seconds later._

"Good idea." Kikyou approached the appliances and switched them off. _That should do it._ Suddenly, Kikyou noticed the doorknob turned in a clockwise direction. _Great._

* * *

_Why am I so tired all of a sudden?_ Inuyasha thought out loud. He was waiting for the coffee to be ready in the vending machine before he returned to Kagome's ward. Inuyasha took the steaming cup of coffee. "Ouch!" Inuyasha scalded his hand. _How careless am I. _Inuyasha took a sip and almost burned his tongue. _This cup of coffee sure is hot. I feel much better._

Inuyasha took the coffee and went back to Kagome's ward. When he opened the door, he dropped his hot coffee on the floor; the drink spilled on the floor and stained on the cold, yet sparkling clean white floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I—" Inuyasha saw Kikyou's finger on the switch of the machine and knew what she was doing.

"Why did you do this to Kagome?" Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and shoved Kikyou aside. Inuyasha wanted to use the call switch to call the doctor but decided not to use it.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Doctor!" A nurse who passed by the ward, saw what happened and called for the doctor. In a flash, a doctor with a few nurses came. One of the nurses told Inuyasha and Kikyou to stand outside and wait as the doctor do some physical check on her.

_I hope Kagome will be all right. Many things have happened. I do not want to loose you, Kagome._ Inuyasha covered his face as he sobbed softly. Kikyou took this chance to escape. Before that, she contacted Sango and Miroku; she sympathise Inuyasha and decided to do it. _Is that girl much more important?_

_**Told you the idea did not work. You had caused Kikyou to be caught. Bad devil. **Yeah, yeah. That Inuyasha is such a pain. _

* * *

"Did you receive an anonymous call?" Sango asked as she saw Miroku rushing out of his dormitory. "Yeah. We better hurry to the hospital." 

When they reached to the hospital, they saw Inuyasha talking to the doctor. They ran towards them.

"Fortunately, her life is not in danger and is stable. If you did not call me earlier, her condition might be much more worst."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Has she awakened?"

"No, the doctor is not sure when she will wake up. Maybe a few days later."

"Luckily, Kagome's life is not in danger."

"How do you know Kagome's life might be in danger?"

"Someone called us. Right, Sango?"

"Yeah. An anonymous call. We must thank that person."

"Other than me, no one knew about this matter. Don't tell me it's her?"

"Who?"

"Kikyou. She tried to kill Kagome, almost. I witnessed it."

"That Kikyou. I need to help Kagome seek revenge. At first, it was Sesshoumaru. Now, it is Kikyou."

"Are you telling me they are targeting Kagome?"

"I think so."

"We have to watch over Kagome carefully, in case something like that happens again." They nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"I failed." She said, tears running down her face. "I failed and was caught." 

"Do not worry. We will go through this together." He hugged her more tightly. "You are not alone. You still have me." She started crying but his body temperature calmed her down; her tears dried up when he held her tightly.

"Will you be with me forever?"

"Yes. Because I love you."

She sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes. I swear."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_I am so disappointed. I hardly have any reviews for this story. But at least in this chapter Sesshoumaru had confessed his love for Kikyou. If you have been wondering how come Sesshoumaru is in love with Kikyou, it is because while helping her, he realised he loved Kikyou so now they loved each other. I just hope you guys would send tons of reviews. I like all kinds of reviews so do not hesitate to post any kind of reviews. If there are no reviews posted, I might think no one likes it so what is the point of writing this story anymore when no one likes it. I might even have to delete this story too… _


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: _Here is another chapter. Like I had said, I appreciate any kinds of reviews, good or bad; I would not be angry. Hope to see more reviews from you guys. I am really looking forward to them. Please R&R on this story._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"So we need some planning." Miroku said, as he and Sango were walking on the corridor of the hospital. They had gone to take a cup of steaming hot coffee each, at the vending machine.

"How about taking turns to look after Kagome? We cannot always let Inuyasha do the 'taking care of Kagome' work. We also have to help."

"I agree. Let's tell Inuyasha about it."

At Kagome's ward, after Sango and Miroku had told Inuyasha their plan

"I think it is a good idea. You can have a piece of mind going to school while one of us would be taking care of Kagome. How about it?" Sango said.

"I would prefer taking care of Kagome by myself. I do not want to trouble you."

"If you say that one more time, I am going to punch you."

"Like I—"

"Stop it. Don't act like childish people." Miroku interrupted. "Inuyasha, if you continue to take care of Kagome and skip classes, Mr Naraku will found out about it. We do not want to arouse his suspicions."

"Understood, Inuyasha?" Sango consumed her drink.

"Fine. But if Kagome is in trouble, both of you are going to be responsible for it."

"Okay with me."

"Me too."

"So settled."

"Who wants to take care of Kagome tomorrow?"

"Me." Inuyasha and Sango said in unison.

"All right, Sango in charge of taking care of Kagome tomorrow." Miroku said before gulping the coffee despite that it was hot. Inuyasha just snorted. _How can they make decisions without my permission? Unfair. _

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow starts from me, after that it is Miroku's turn, then Inuyasha's turn to look after Kagome?"

"Brilliant idea." Miroku said. "How about you, Inuyasha?"

"All right. So stick with this idea until we have any better plans, okay?" The two of them nodded their heads in reply. Miroku yawned. "Can we go now, Sango? I'm so tired. Tomorrow I still have school and you have to take care of Inuyasha."

"Yeah. Bye, Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku left with their empty cups before Inuyasha could even respond. _They sure are tired. I should also resume copying Miroku's notes._

* * *

"Be sure to keep an eye on Kagome," Inuyasha reminded Sango for the third time. 

"Inuyasha, I am not a dementia person. Am I those people who need to be reminded for so many times?"

"I'm just worried." Inuyasha said.

"You are so annoying." Sango pushed him and drive him out of Kagome's ward. Sango closed the door behind him and sighed. _He really does care for Kagome. Don't tell me he likes Kagome?_

At school,

_Will Sango take care of Kagome? Will she repeat the same mistakes that I did…_ Those thoughts kept distracting Inuyasha and Inuyasha was unsure if Sango would take care of Kagome. He had forgotten that if Kagome were in danger, Sango and Miroku would be responsible for it. _What if she did not know how to take care of Kagome?_ Inuyasha stood up. "How am I supposed to do if she does not know how to do it?"

"Inuyasha." Mr Naraku said. Inuyasha looked down in embarrassment. _Oops! I will be killed. _"Go out of the classroom and stand. After lesson, we shall talk." _Die, Inuyasha. Mr Naraku will scold you._ Inuyasha thought as he walked out of the classroom. Miroku looked at Inuyasha curiously. _What had happen to him? Like a ghost is controlling his mind. Talking to himself. Weird._ Kikyou watched Inuyasha went out of the classroom. _Is it because of me that make him be like that?_

* * *

"You better focus, Inuyasha. You have not attend classes for the past few days." Mr Naraku said. "Better not get distracted by others. Understood?" 

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied with an ignorant tone. "I will focus." _At least it was not that bad, _Inuyasha thought as he went back to his classroom and waited for the next lesson. _What will you do to protect your loved ones? _A voice in his head said._ I will do anything for her, that is what my sentiment tells me. _Inuyasha thought. _Ah. What am I thinking? I do not like Kagome… or do I really like her?_

Lunchtime

_Maybe I should trust Sango, like what Kagome said earlier. _Inuyasha thought. As Inuyasha entered the canteen he had noticed Sesshoumaru and Rin sitting at a table but kept on walking. Not in the mood of being in the presence of Sesshoumaru, he goes to grab a tray.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha just walked in." Rin said with food in her mouth.

"Do you think I care?"

"Of course not. I thought you want to continue the fight you and Inuyasha had before." Rin said before swallowing her food.

"Didn't you announce that I am the winner?" Sesshoumaru said. "I am always much stronger than him."

"Yeah. You are absolutely right." Rin nodded her head. "What you said would always be the right one." Inuyasha heard what his cousins said and wanted to give Sesshoumaru and Rin a punch but what Kagome said before she passed out reminded him not to do it. _Violence will not solve everything…_ Inuyasha remembered that phrase very clearly; he would never forget it as that was the last few sentence, which she said before passing out. Inuyasha clenched his hand and controlled himself. _For Kagome, control your temper._ Inuyasha sat on a table and started eating. _I wonder where is Miroku? _

At the school garden

_Wow! This school sure enrolls pretty girls. _Miroku were looking at the young girls playing at the school garden, saliva coming out of his mouth. _I would rather stay here and look at the girls than eat my lunch. I would not mind starving myself. Sango would not—_ Miroku was thinking when the thought of Sango came to his mind. "Oh. I must not betray my love for Sango. She will be mad that I did this. I have to change." Miroku looked at the dark sky. "I swear from now on, I must not see other girls but Sango." All of a sudden, there was lightning in the sky, followed by a roaring thunder.

"What! Even god thinks what I swore would not be true. I must prove to everyone." Miroku said as it was drizzling. "I better accompany Inuyasha." Miroku walked to the canteen to find Inuyasha.

When Miroku saw Inuyasha, he walked towards him. _I just hope Inuyasha would not ask where I was when the bell rang. _Inuyasha noticed Miroku and waved at him.

"Hi, Miroku."

"Hi." Miroku said as he took his seat. "The absence of Sango and Kagome makes me lonely."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said while chewing his food. "Where are you just now? I cannot find you." _Shit. How am I going to answer Inuyasha's question? _Miroku thought.

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you are flirting with girls again?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku just smiled. "Well, I did."

"You are shameless."

"That is why I want to change. I would not want to flirt anymore from now onwards. I do not want to betray my love for Sango." Inuyasha almost got choke by the food as another lightning struck. "You like Sango?"

Miroku nodded his head. The rain was starting to pour heavily. _I think this relationship will not continue for long, _Inuyasha thought.

After School

Kikyou locked her locker and sighed. _Although we are separated, I do not want to break this friendship, Inuyasha. I want to reunite with you, be friends like before. I cannot understand why that fellow changed you. If you hated me because I did that to her—_

"Kikyou." Kikyou stopped thinking as someone was calling her. "It's you." Kikyou said.

"Ready to go?" Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou just nodded her head. "Let's go." Kikyou and Sesshoumaru left the lockers' room.

"Did you know I met Inuyasha during lunchtime?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did he saw you?"

"Yes, he did."

"How did he respond?"

"He just ignore me like I was not there. I did not care much," Sesshoumaru replied. _But I care. I want to be friends with Inuyasha again._ Kikyou thought._ Inuyasha, are you avoiding us or ignoring us like we did not even existed. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_I am so happy that you guys like my story. I would continue writing and not delete this story if there are reviews posted. So please, review as much as you can. Never hesitate to review my story. _


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

"Kagome, I will be leaving you alone in the ward for awhile. I am going to buy breakfast. If anyone try to kill you or disturb you, scream." Sango did not expect to have a reply, took her wallet and dash out of the ward like a lightning. _I hope Inuyasha will not scold me that I left Kagome alone in her ward. _

After ten minutes or so, Sango came back with her breakfast in her hand. As Sango closed the door, she gasped for air. She put her breakfast on the side table and sat down. She checked to see if Kagome is still alive. _Phew! If you die, I will be the next one to die too, by Inuyasha. I am not cursing you; I am just afraid Inuyasha would kill me._Sango noticed Kagome's injuries starting to heal.

_You are starting to recover. I am so glad. We will be waiting for this day to come, especially Inuyasha, _Sango thought, touching Kagome's wound, carefully not to touch so hard that it hurt her skin.

Sango took out her food and starting to consume the food. After consuming her food, she decided to ask the doctor about Kagome's condition. Within minutes, the doctor arrived. A nurse told Sango to wait outside while the doctor checked her.

Shortly after, the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how is she? When will she wake up?"

"Do not worry. Her condition is stable. Probably she will wake up a few days later." Her lips curved up into a smile. "Really?" The doctor just nodded his head. _I am going to tell Inuyasha and Miroku this news, _Sango thought as she opened the door to Kagome's ward happily.

Afternoon, at Kagome's ward,

"Hi, Sango!" Inuyasha and Miroku said. They had been dismissed from school and came to pay a visit. "Has she awakened?"

"No." Inuyasha put Sango's lunch on the table. "Eat when it is hot."

"What is this?"

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a look.

"Well, it is hand-made. Hope you would like it." Sango went to the table and opened the cover. Steam rose from the container gave out a pleasant aroma; it drifted to Sango's nose and she took in the scent.

"Indeed, it smells nice but I am not sure of the taste of the food," Sango said. "Don't mind if I dig in." One bite of the food makes Sango wanting to eat more of it. After she had finished eating, Sango cannot wait to find out who this chef is.

"Who cook this?"

"Like it?"

"Yeah. It is delicious."

"Then he shall cook everyday for you."

"Who?"

"It's a secret," Inuyasha said.

"Fine. I have a good new to share with you. Want to know?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said excitedly. "Is it about Kagome?"Sango nodded her head.

"The doctor checked her and said she will wake up a few days later," Sango said.

"That means I still can take care of her tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha ignored Miroku's question. "She will wake up? Did I hear wrongly?"

"No. You did not. And Kagome will wake in a few days' time," Miroku added.

* * *

"Thanks for accompanying me to my dormitory." 

"It's nothing."

"I love you."

"Me too."

Kikyou closed the door behind him. _Inuyasha ignoring Sesshoumaru. He must have figure out we are ganging up and trying to kill that girl. Will he continue to ignore us? Will he spread rumours about us attempting to kill that poor girl?_

Those thoughts continued to occupy her mind as she looked out at the only window in her dormitory. _Will we be friends again?_

"I know I am in the wrong attempting to kill her. But I want Inuyasha to be with us. He will be popular again and not worry about others saying about him," Kikyou said to herself. "Now that Sesshoumaru loves me and so do I, I hope he will not be angry."

_I do not have feelings for you now. You had changed ever since you mixed around with those bad girls of yours._ Kikyou let out a soft laugh."Why must I worry that you would be angry? You do not have feelings for me."

"Those bad girls changed me? I think it is you who have changed. All right. I did change a bit, but not as worst as them. I did not want to change. I just want to be popular. Is that so much I could ask for?" A tear dropped from Kikyou's eye and she rubbed it.

Kikyou noticed Inuyasha and the perverted Miroku entering the dormitory front gate. _They seem to be so happy. How Inuyasha would make such a friend? His friends should be Sesshoumaru and I. Why must he mix with that poor girl, rough Sango and pervert Miroku? I do not understand._

Kikyou caught Inuyasha's eye and turned around. _How come you can spot me? Do I still have hope in being your friend?_ Kikyou walked away from the window before Miroku could even spot her.

* * *

"Bye, Sango," the boys said before leaving. 

"I will come tomorrow morning to take over," Miroku said before closing the door. Inuyasha and Miroku exited the hospital and headed to the dormitory. Both of them did not say a word but they were very happy; Inuyasha was happy that Kagome would be recovering soon, and Miroku was happy because he would be with Kagome alone in the ward tomorrow.

"Why are you smiling?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence between them. He noticed Miroku was smiling to himself and wanted to know why.

"Nothing. Just happy and excited."

"Don't come up with any dirty ideas to disturb Kagome tomorrow," Inuyasha said with a laugh. _Is he reading my mind just now?_ Miroku thought.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked innocently as they were entering the dormitory front gate.

"You know better than me," Inuyasha said. He felt like he was being watched and looked up. He saw Kikyou looking at them, and when she saw him looking at her, she turned around.

_What's wrong with her? Spying on us?_ Inuyasha wondered, looking up at the window Kikyou was from just now. _Is she coming up with another idea to kill Kagome? If so…_

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, following Inuyasha's gaze. Inuyasha was distracted by Miroku and stopped thinking.

"What did you say just now? I did not catch it," Inuyasha said. "I said that what is the matter?" Miroku repeated.

"Nothing wrong."

"But you seemed to be distracted just now."

"You are imagining things."

"No, I did not. Or maybe I am."

"Yeah, you are. Let's go back to our dormitory before it gets dark."

At night, at Kagome's ward

Sango yawned. _It is indeed tiring taking care of Kagome. I think Inuyasha did not have enough sleep while taking care of Kagome at that time. _Sango crossed her arms and laid them on Kagome's blanket. She lowered her head and drifted to sleep.

The ward was so quiet that one could only hear Kagome and Sango breathing. All of a sudden, one of her fingers moved a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_I did not get enough reviews. I hope there will be more and more of you to review on my story. I will not continue writing unless I get at least **60** reviews. So please review, review, review. I do not have confidence in posting the next chapter without your reviews. _


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Note: _Here is Chapter 17. Enjoy reading this chapter. Remember to send a review after reading, if can. I am so happy that you guys have reached the standard I want so keep it up._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_doubts of something"_

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

At Inuyasha's dormitory

Inuyasha stretched his arms as he walked to his bed. When he reached his bed, he sat on his comfy bed. _Why Kikyou has to spy on us? We have done nothing wrong to her. Why must she be so secretively? If she wants to spy on us so to know if Kagome has awakened, I shall not tell her even if Kagome has awakened. I do not want her to commit the killing again._ Inuyasha lay down on his bed. His eyes were so heavy that he blinked a few times. He was about to sleep when a familiar sound rang. _Who is it? Now is already 12am, _Inuyasha thought as he took his vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"What is the matter?"

"What! Why didn't you told me earlier? I am on my way now."

At Miroku's dormitory

Miroku tugged into his soft and comfy blanket and switched off the lights. _I need an early night so I can take care of Kagome tomorrow. I do not want to disappoint Inuyasha and Sango…_

Then, Miroku drifted to sleep. No sooner had he enters his dream world, his cell phone rang, but the owner of it did not receive it. The cell phone rang a few times and stopped.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the door, a worried expression on his face. 

"How is Kagome?"

Sango turned around, a sad expression on her face.

"She…"

"How is she?"

"She… She… has awakened," Sango said happily and Kagome poked her head out so Inuyasha could see her. "Hi! Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's worried expression changed into a happy expression. "You… you…" Inuyasha cannot continue his sentence; he was too happy to continue his sentence. "You have awoken." Inuyasha ran to Kagome and gave her a tight hug that Kagome had no oxygen to breathe.

_I am so happy. You have awakened,_ Inuyasha thought."All right, Inuyasha. Kagome has not totally recover yet. You will hurt her," Sango said, smiling. Inuyasha released Kagome.

His eyes filled with tears of joy, and he cleaned it off. He was also smiling happily but the smile on his face faded all of a sudden. "Hey, hey. Who said Kagome's life is in great danger?" Kagome pointed to Sango and Sango pointed to Kagome. Inuyasha saw that and broke into roars of laughter. The girls, too, laughed.

"Seriously, who said it?" (A/N: Inuyasha actually knew whom it was but wanted to make the atmosphere in the ward relax a little)

"Spirits and ghosts?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," Inuyasha said. "Tell me."

"It is a secret. You and Miroku also kept a secret from me earlier in the afternoon."

"What secret?" Kagome said, unsure of what they were talking about. Sango told Kagome about the secret chef who cooked delicious food for Sango in the afternoon.

"All of you had so much fun while I did the sick patient role," Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You are lucky you did not have to be a role of a sick patient going to die sooner or later."

"Are you cursing me or what?"

"Just joking, okay?"

"Luckily it is or else I would be under a curse," Kagome said.

"You will not have," Sango assured.

"Where is Miroku?"

"I think he had a early night. I called him and no one answered."

"Maybe preparing to take care of Kagome, and do '_something_' when he is alone with Kagome tomorrow?"

"Wait a minute. What are you hinting me by saying he will do that '_something_'?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave a half-smile, refusing to open his mouth to answer Kagome's question.

Next day, at school

"You mean she has awakened?"

"Yeah. So you do not have to take care of her."

"What!" _I thought I could be alone with a pretty girl. All my efforts had wasted. All right, my efforts are sleeping early, _Miroku thought. But _how can they do this to me? Inuyasha and Sango had taken care of Kagome once. How about me?_

"Cheer up, big guy," Inuyasha said, comforting his friend as they walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, like I will not," Miroku said sadly. _Never mind. There will be another chance. I will not lose it and grab it before anyone does. _

"If Kagome has awakened, why isn't she coming to school yet?"

"The doctor said that Kagome need to stay in the hospital for some checkup."

"This will increase the medical fees."

"I am paying, not her. But never tell her about it, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kikyou deliberately went closer to the two boys and listened to what they were saying. _Kagome has awakened?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_I have decided not to hold Kagome being hospitalised any longer. Hence, I wrote Kagome waking up in this chapter but, it is **but**, she has not fully recovered. So please review this story. I do not know if it is good or bad. _


	19. Chapter 18

Author's Note: _I am sorry that I did not update this chapter earlier. I hope you guys would not mind, so here is Chapter 18. Please remember to leave a review after reading. Thank you._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

_I cannot believe that girl has awakened. What should I do? I almost attempt to kill her. Should I apologise to her or not? _Guiltiness rose inside her. _If I did that, will everyone drive me away? _Kikyou decided to listen to what the two boys were saying next.

"Sango is taking care of her?"

"No, she isn't. Kagome has awakened, and she should be able to take care of herself. There are also nurses will take care of her."

"Now, you seemed to relax a little, Inuyasha."

_So no one is taking care of her now, _Kikyou thought. _Except for those nurses. When will I be able to pay a visit to that girl?_

"After school, do you want to pay a visit?"

"Maybe. I am not sure whether if I have any short soccer meetings." (A/N: Inuyasha has unexpected soccer meetings everyday)

"Which is more important, Inuyasha? Kagome or soccer meetings," Sango cut in the boys' conversation. "It seems like I am the only girl now," she mumbled.

"Both," Inuyasha replied.

"You have to choose one."

Sango saw Inuyasha bitting his lips. "I am just joking around." Sango put his hand on his shoulder and Miroku felt jealousy rise in him.

"We will wait for you if you have any meet—" Sango was trying to say when she felt something touching her buttocks. Sango turned around and saw Miroku's hand. After that, Sango slapped Miroku on his face. It was so hard that tears welled up in Miroku's eyes, ready to drop soon if Sango slapped his face again.

"How many times must I tell you not to do that to Sango or else you will have to face the consequences?"

"Can't resist the temptation."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And do not mind getting slapped?"

"Uh huh."

"As I was saying, do you want us to wait for you after your meeting?"

"If there is, I will tell you what to do."

_I have decided to visit that Kagome immediately after school_ _to clear things up. I do not want any misunderstandings, and I want to be friends with Inuyasha again, _Kikyou thought, returning to her seat. Inuyasha saw that, and got a little suspicious. _Big mouth of mine. I swear that I will not let Kikyou know Kagome has awakened. What will she do? I will have to warn Miroku and Sango about that after school._

Lunchtime,

"What! She has awakened?"

"Uh huh. I am going to apologise to her after school."

"What if she does not know about this matter and after knowing it, she will be mad at you?"

"So? What will she do if she knows this matter already? Even if she does not know about this matter, I am not going to keep her in the dark about this matter. It is better to apologise than not doing it. I feel very guilty."

"I understand how you feel—"

"What if Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango drive you out?" Rin asked.

"I will protect you. I mean I will go with you."

"No thanks, Sesshoumaru. I will deal with them myself."

"But are you sure you can manage?"

"Do you have faith in Kikyou?" Rin asked.

"Well…"

"You do not have to worry about me," Kikyou said and stood up. "If I have trouble, I will not seek help from you." After that, Kikyou left.

After school,

Inuyasha sighed. _Another soccer meeting. I hate meetings._ He was in his thoughts that he did not notice Kikyou leaving the school grounds.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Sango and Miroku waving at him. He walked to where they were standing. "What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have any meetings?

"Yeah. But a short one. I will catch up with you people later. Be there quick," Inuyasha hinted. "Why must we be there—" Sango was asking when Miroku's hand touched her buttocks again. Sango clenched her hand into a fist and closed her eyes. _Miroku, you are going to get it. _

"You…" Sango opened her eyes and turned around. Miroku was not there. "Where is that pervert?"

"He fled after you knew he was touching you."

_He…_ Sango gritted her teeth in anger. "Which direction did he go?"

"The school gate," Inuyasha replied. Sango started running. "Remember to go to the hospital and visit Kagome." Inuyasha shook his head. _They are like couples. Good luck to you, Miroku._

At Kagome's ward,

Kagome, who is in a pajamas suit, went to the window and looked outside. She took in the fresh air. _How many days have I slept? I miss the smell of flowers, grass and trees._ Kagome smiled. _I am glad I have not sleep the whole year or else I have to stay back for another year._

Meanwhile, outside Kagome's ward

_Should I go in? Should I apologise to her? _Kikyou tightened the grip; she was holding on to a basket containing fruits. She bought it on the way to the hospital. _I shall have to give it a try_.

Kikyou took a deep breath. Kikyou's other hand took the knob of the door and turned it. She pushed the door open and saw Kagome standing at the window. _What is she doing at the window? _Kikyou wanted to close the door when Kagome turned around.

"Kikyou?"

"I have went to the wrong ward, sorry."

"Wait," Kagome said and stopped Kikyou from closing the door. "Why are you not coming in? I won't bite you. Even if you went to the wrong ward, you still can come in. I do not own this ward."

"Can I?"

"Yeah. This is a public ward. Everyone can step into this room," Kagome said. Kikyou was not very sure but she still went in. "Why are you here?" Kagome let Kikyou sit down on a chair.

"Tell me what brings you here."

"I… I… I… came to… apologise."

"For?"

"I am sorry that I tried to kill you." Kikyou stood up and bowed apologetically. "I tried to kill you when you are unconscious." Kikyou looked up and expect Kagome to drive her out of the ward with a broom. Kikyou was shocked when Kagome was not in an angry mood. "Aren't you furious?"

Kagome shook her head. "Everyone makes a mistake, sometimes."

"I did not make a mistake. I was going to kill you."

"But didn't, right? If you really want to, I would not be standing here talking to you."

"No, Inuyasha was there. He stopped me. I am very, very, very sorry for what I have done. I left a bad impression to you, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku," Kikyou said, guiltiness filled in her voice. _She must be worried sick about this matter. Although I am not that sure what really happens, and she said she wanted to kill me, she is indeed feeling guilty of what she did,_ Kagome thought.

"I forgive you."

"You really do? Why?"

"You still feel guilty, and you really find time to pay me a visit although you tried to kill me and failed. If I do not forgive you, you will always remember it in your head. That would add more worry for you. All of us are young and we should not worry so much about all this."

Tears started running down on Kikyou's cheek. "I… I… I… do not know what to say, but thank you for forgiving me." Kagome took the box of tissue beside her and gave to Kikyou. Kikyou used it to wipe her tears of joy.

"Can we be friends?" (A/N: She actually wants to be friends with everyone, and she thinks Inuyasha might not agree to her request.)

"NO!" The two girls turned to where the voice came from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_Is this chapter long enough? This chapter took me a long time to write out. I just hope you guys would like this chapter. I do not even know what I am writing so if you have been wondering if soccer meetings existed, I think there are. Want to know who disagree with Kikyou's request, look out for the next chapter. I will not write the next chapter unless I get 68 reviews or more. _


	20. Chapter 19

Author's Note: _Sorry for the delay because I had my examinations. And t__hank you, everyone for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Kagome's Girl is the only reviewer who has guessed it correctly. Well, this chapter is dedicated to reviewers who have reviewed the previous chapter: Kagome's Girl, smfan_, _daydream14, Cold Kikyo, kougarocks98 and seehuey. I hope they would see this chapter and like it._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.**

_thoughts_

"talking"

scene

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

At School, 

_Has Sango and Miroku reached the Fuuka Hospital? _Inuyasha thought. (A/N: The hospital is actually the School's Hospital so it is a short distance from the school. All the injured students are admitted there, like Inuyasha who got concussion early in the chapter.) Inuyasha vaguely heard his coach saying about the soccer match they would be having three or four weeks later. After the coach dismissed them, Inuyasha carried his bag pack and walked towards the school gate.

At Kagome's ward,

"You should not mix with her, Kagome. Who was the one who think that this friendship would not carry on sooner or later?" Sango asked. "Who? Kagome, you should know the answer because you are there too."

"I… I… I…"

"Voice out your objection, Kagome," Miroku said, his voice was forcing Kagome. He was rubbing his left cheek. _Ouch! But somehow, I enjoy her beatings, _Miroku thought, recalling what Sango had did to him before they entered Kagome's ward._ I hope the mark would not be obviously visible. _"You will regret if you are such friends."

"Kagome, listen to us. You just transferred to this school. You would not understand people, like Kikyou's feelings." Sango and Miroku widened their eyes. _Please believe us, Kagome, _Sango thought.

"I… I… I… thought… only Inuyasha…. would not want to… be friends… with me… It… seems like I'm wrong," Kikyou sniffed. Kagome laid her hand on Kikyou's shoulder. "Stop insulting my friend. You know, it brings courage to confess that you almost commit something bad, simple things like stealing. We have to forgive these people. There are some people out there, who do not want to be honest and did not turn themselves in for the crimes they did," Kagome said. "Let bygones be bygones. What do you want her to do?"

"You said that she is your friend?" Sango was puzzled. _Why must you pity Kikyou? I cannot believe it. _"Please tell me that I was not paying attention or you have said the wrong words."

"She did not," Miroku whispered.

"I do not care what you say. I am NOT GOING TO LET KIKYOU JOIN US," Sango said, almost shouting. "Me too. It is two verse one," Miroku said.

"Let's wait for Inu…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door. It was Inuyasha.

"What did I miss?" Inuyasha asked, looking from Kagome to Sango. Then, he spotted Kikyou, sitting on a chair. "Why are you here?"

"Just in time, Inuyasha. We are wondering whether to let Kikyou join us. It is your answer that matters us a lot."

"Hmm… hmm… I am not sure," Inuyasha said. (A/N: Although he always get good results in school, he is bad at making decisions. Take this as an example) Miroku fall in anime style. "You decide. My answer is half-half." Inuyasha went to sit on the couch near the door of the ward. Miroku and Sango felt hopeless. They do not know whether to let Kikyou join them or not.

Kikyou saw the look on their faces and stood up. Everyone in the ward looked at her. "You do not have to consider about whether to let me join you guys or not. I came not because of this, but to ask Kagome for her forgiveness," Kikyou said, and walked towards the door. She was about to open the door when someone from behind put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Kikyou turned around and saw Kagome. "Please stay. Be my friend. Having more friends is better than having more enemies. I would teach them a lesson if they dare to bully or insult you."

Kikyou smiled. "Unfortunately, I think my request is quite demanding."

"Tell me. Maybe I might think it isn't that demanding as you thought."

"Will you let Sesshoumaru and Rin join us too?"

Kagome bitted her lips. _This is tough, _Kagome thought. She turned back and looked Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku with pleading eyes. _What should I do?_

_You want her to join us, not me, _Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku thought. _You settle yourself. _Kagome saw the you-settle-yourself look in their eyes and sighed. _Must I settle this matter myself? _Kagome put down her hand.

"Do you want Sesshoumaru and Rin to join us?" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku just shook their heads. "You guys have to tell me your views and opinions. I do not want to be the one in charge," Kagome said.

"You are now. We let you decide but if anything happens, it is your responsibility, Kagome," Sango said. _Some friends you are, _Kagome thought.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin and you are welcome to join our group," Kagome said happily. Kikyou smiled. "Thanks. I am going to tell Sesshoumaru and Rin about this."

After Kikyou left the ward, Inuyasha stood up. "Are you sure about this?" He asked Kagome.

"Yeah. Give her a second chance."

"We know her very well, especially Inuyasha. She is one of those people who cares about popularity," Sango said.

"We shall let her know being popular is the same as being normal, ordinary people."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

_Chapter 19 ends here. What am I writing? I know the idea of letting Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kikyou join the group is ridiculous. Well, how was it? Please review. How would Kikyou persuade Sesshoumaru and Rin, who hate Inuyasha and care about popularity? _


End file.
